Survival of the Fittest
by Breannahello
Summary: What happens when 8 high school graduates take a road trip to Ruggsvile, Lots of blood, smut, gore, and ect. rating obvious reasons, there is a twist , R
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fan fiction, EVER, so please be kinda nice. I would really appreciate some feedback too.

Anyways this story is about 8 girls who come in counter with the firefly family, but there is a twist. By the way this is placed in present times instead of 1977.

I do not own house of 1000 corpses, or the Devils rejects, just the characters I made up.

BREANNAHELLOWASHEREJJ

A small beat up Roadking had just entered the run down town of Ruggsville. It zoomed past the town line over the speed limit by at least 20 miles per hour when it suddenly came to a halt.

Inside the Trailer were 8 girls.

A tiny girl with blond hair got up. " Dana! You have to get out of the driver seat, we all voted, YOUR GOING TO KILL US." The girl said growling the last part . The Blond girl was wearing a pair of beat up denim shorts that were made her legs look very long and slender despite her height. The Plaid button down shirt she had on was in a tight bow underneath her chest, and she wore healed leather boots.

Dana Smiled "Come on Mel, I thought you were the party animal?" Melody laughed. " Not to day Dana, now let me drive, kay?" Dana was an interesting looking girl. She was about the same size as Melody but with less breast and hips. As a kid she was outcasted, which had turned her in to the rebel she was now. Her hair was a light brown color and had purple on the tips of it. She had cut her hair in to a almost a mushroom type of mullet. This was in the efforts to try to impress her girlfriend, Andi. She had a few piercing one on her lip and the other on her nose, and her make up was dark purple.

" Fine," She stated, defeated. " Only if we stop for some fast food first, I feel like being a fatty," She laughed and Melody roller her eyes as she went to the back of the Roadking.

"Mel's driving" Dana said as she walked into the back of the trailer and took a seat next to a girl with snake bites. Everyone clapped except for the girl and Dana, "I though I was a good driver," She laughed. "NO," everyone else screamed in return. She laughed aging," Fine," She smiled at the girl sitting next to her. "At least I still have you." The other girl gave her a wink and they started to kiss. " Get a room," a larger girl with glasses yelled. This girl had black hair that was dyed red on the top. She was wearing an A7X shirt with purple acid wash shorts. Her name was Sam.

The girl that Dana was making out with name was Andi . To the girls she did not really look like a girl at all. She was very muscular with wavy hair that resembled a boy.

Dana stopped kissing Andi, " I convinced Melody to stop for some McDonalds or something. " Dana said. Sam frowned. " You no that's gonna ruin my diet, Dana," She said, disappointed. "You don't need to go on a diet , so shut up," Dana hit Sam playfully in the arm.

"I think we should try to find some place to sleep," A plain looking tall blond spoke out. " I mean we haven't all slept in equal hours of sleep, and it's kinda dangerous to keep on driving," She said.

Dana laughed, " We'll be fine Niki, don't worry about it."

" No I agree we should stop," a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes spoke. " My mom would kill me right now if she knew we haven't stopped for sleep yet," She said.

"Coleen, your 18, your mom doesn't need to be up your ass anymore," Hannah said. Hannah was also a plain looking girl, but had crazy curly hair and beautiful eyes. Hannah stood up, " by the way guys, where's Vicky?" Everyone looked around, till Niki shouted, she's sleeping.

The sun was starting to set as the girls were coming upon Captain Spalding's Museum of Monsters and Mayhem.

Melody decided that she needed some gas and that her and the girls could pick up food there so she parked the road king to get diesel.

Melody walked into the back. " O.K. girls , this is probably the closest place we will get to a McDonalds around here so get your orders ready," She said hoping out to get the diesel.

The other girls started to walk out behind her.

"Someone go wake up Vicky," Sam said, and Hannah went back to get the sleepy girl up.

Melody was the first to walk in to go and pay for gas. She walked into the gas station and looked around before somebody whistled at her. " Damn, where did you come from girly." She noticed who was talking to her. The man was wearing some greasy clown make up and a clown suit. Melody laughed, " I'm from upstate New York," she said as she continued to look around the odd shop.

" We don't get too many girls down her looking like you, now, what brings you down to east bum fuck nowhere?" the Clown asked. "Actually me and my friends just graduated, we have been saving up for a road trip for years and decided to take it after graduation." She noticed a man that looked like he had been morphed with a alligator or some sort of reptile.

" My friends should be coming in soon, we came for some gas, and I saw the sign for the chicken," She walked to the counter, " This place is really cool by the way." Dana and Andi came in holding hands. The Clown looked at them, " Wow aren't you bunch quite the fucked up couple," he laughed , and Andi charged at him.

"What wrong with us, hmm ? " she glared at the clown and walked back out of the store.

"Sorry it's her time of the month," Dana said, " Do you guys really have chicken cause I'm staving," The clown smiled " You bet your ass we have chicken, and a murder ride too," Dana's face brightened up at the thought of food ,Melody looked confused. "Murder ride, sounds cool, how dose it work?" She questioned. " Well bring your girlfriends asses and lets find out," he said.

BREANNAHELLOWASHEREJJ

Ok so how do you like it sorry if it kinda sucks I promise it will get better J

R&R please, thank you guys J


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! It's Me again, and I decided to continue this story.

As usual I do not own anything except for my own Chars J Enjoy

BREANNAHELLOWAZHERE

The rest of the girls Piled into the strange rest stop. "Wow!" Hannah said running up to Alligator boy. "Look at this!" , Sam and Niki, ran over. " It looks so Real…" She said. "It's cool," Sam Muttered,

The Clown Laughed. "Hehe, Well it is real," The Captain said walking over to the young girls. He looked at Sam. "Well, Says you wanna, go in the my back room and…" He made a thrusting motion with his hips?

Sam looked at him, trying to hide her disgusted. "Uh…We're going on the Murder ride," she grabbed Niki and Hannah and ran to the double doors leading to the murder ride.

"This place is weird," She told the other girls when she got there, but before they could say anything else, Captain Spaulding Lead them to their Carts. In there was a sort of not-there looking man, with a wife beater on. He was missing most of his teeth and his skin was stained with what looked like baby powder.

He had an ugly grin on his face as he got behind the goofy looking cars. The girls got situated in the carts.

Melody and Vicky in the front, Andii and Dana, Behind them. Dana was way to afraid to take the back or the front but she would have never admitted it. Behind them sat Colleen and Niki. Colleen Fidgeted as she got in. Making it painfully obvious that she was terrified, The others knew Niki was afraid too, but she was really good at hiding her emotion. In the back was Sam and Hannah. Sam was Defiantly the bravest of the group, besides Melody, who most of the time, had no emotion toward scary things. She was a Black Belt in Tie-Kwon-Dou and Made Sense of life. The only thing that really scared her was Satanism and Shit like that.

"Welcome Folks," Spaulding began to speak, "We are going to enter a world of Darkness and despair, were live and death is meaningless, and pain, is GOD," The girls just looked up at him. Melody concentrated on the little hat on the clowns bald head, She was obviously bored already. Colleen looked like she was about to cry and Sam was kept brushing her shoulder like there was something on it.

When they first entered, it looked like they were in a cheap (Expensive for this getup) sort of haunted house. Most things there were splattered with Neon and crimson paint, There were plastic severed hand, fingers arm, and other arrays of dismembered bodies. From the ceiling there were some plastic bats hanging by thin white wire. As the dumb man in the back pushed along more doors opened and "Wonders" popped out.

Spaulding pointed his baton to the right of the ride. "On the right you will see the Infamous, ALBERT FISH" "HEY," Melody said. "I know who this guy is". Hannah Shushed her, and she looked back and snickered.

On Q a mannequin of an elderly man with needles stuck in him appeared. "Masochist, Sadist, Child murder and Cannibal," "Fish was born in 1870 and enjoyed Spanking, with Nail studded paddles, and liked to Stuff needles into his Groin." "29!" Melody Said Loudly. "Uh, yea…" he looked at her puzzled "29 Needles.

He laughed, "Someone's been studying," Melody laughed. "Yea, I like this stuff, its pretty cool," She said.

He snickered again," Well shut that preuty little mouth, sweet cheeks, and sit back and let me tell you about your…hehe…Idols" The Blond tried to continue talking but the cart started and the ride went on. They rode past some more fake looking rubber displays. And soon got to another stop.

"Another one of my Favorites," . Spaulding pointed his baton at the next expiate. "Ed Gein, Murder, Cannibal, and Necrophealac" Niki looked like she was going to be sick. " He took great pleasure in playing with the bodies of his female victim's-" Melody cut him off. "Yea, I read on Wikipidea that he made a belt of his victim's nipple." She said, again with fascination. "Eww Mel, that gross." Hannah said. "But it's true, I-" This time the Blond was cute off by Spaulding. "Howdy," He said. "I'm a…the Captain of this ship, so shut your pie holes and let me finish," He said his temper Rising. "Sorry," Melody said Simple. He smiled at her. Boy were they going to have fun with this one.

"Our next Attraction is one of our local hero." The teens stared at the what looked like a doctor slumped over a patient. "S. Quentin Quale, Better known as, Doctor Satan," The Surgeon sprung up and got a pretty good reaction from the girls. "Holy Shit!" Andii said, surprising the rest of them. "Quale was an intern at Weeping Willows, its name came from the never ending crys of the patients tortured at the hand of this here, maniacal doctor. Through very primitive brain surgery, Quale's goal was to make super humans from the mentally insane." Spaulding had all the attention now. " The towns people went out and hung em. But the next day his body was found to be missin," "No one knows what happened to Doctor Satan," He looked Straight at Melody. "But y'all never know, maybe he lives next door to you," The ride continued and the girls got up and exited.

The sun was behind the desert horizon by the time they got outside. "Shit Guys," Vicky said, "That was scary," Some had thought so. Colleen was Shaking and putting her nails to her face like she was going to bite them, Niki looked Andii tightly, and Hannah, Sam, Melody, and Andii didn't seem to care to much.

"I thought it was cool, " Melody said. Hannah laughed, "That's because you aspire to be a serial killer. Melody looked outraged, " I do not! I just…uh….find it interesting…" She paused and it seemed to get awkward. "Guys, we should get some sleep," Sam said. "You wanna ask the clown dude if we can stay in the lot?" Hannah said. "ehhh…" Niki spoke up, "Ya think that's safe?" Dana cocked her head. "Sure Nick, that's what lock are for," "Plus I bet if we get hungry we can buy some more of that chicken," She smiled, apparently enjoying the taste of it. They all looked at Melody. "God, Fine, Once again I will be the one who asks," they all smiled at her, and enforced her to the shop.

Melody walked in and the little bell rang, "Hehe…Well if isn't my new intern, come to get a job application?" Spaulding asked. "Uh no…" She said "I was wondering if we could park our camper here and chill for the night, I mean we really haven't had an even sleep schedule and-" He cut here off. " I have a better Idea," He leaned closer to the counter. "Y'all kids a good bunch, how'd ya like to come to dinner at my family's house tonight?" He noticed Melody's unsure look. He smirked, " Sweet Cheeks, its only an ol' clown's Southern hospitality." She looked up. "And I says a nice pair of girls like you need a good meal." Melody looked up like she was thinking, " Uh, yea, I guess…I'll tell the girls." He laughed his goofy laugh again. "Ok, you gather your gal's and I'll start up the truck.

She walked out and announced the news. "Mel, just cause you like to go off with creepers doesn't mean they rest of us do," Dana reacted. "Dude, you know I don't roll that way. Besides, the guy says he has a daughter so maybe she's hot." She stated. "Fine," The Argument was over . Colleen and Niki were objective, but it wasn't going to do much, since the girls were starving and the Idea of a home cook southern meal, sounded like Sex with Fabio right now.

BREANNAHELLOWAZHERE

Ok so I hope you enjoyed the second chapter J

Please , Reviews would be nice :D


	3. Chapter 3

Oke Chapter 3 :D

Again I do not own anyting

BREANNAHELLOWAZHERE

Captain Spaulding gathered the girls around the back of the shop and into the back of the truck. Since none of the other girls wanted to, Melody sat in the front with Spaulding.

"Bitches," She sneered, to them, and they laughed. Melody grumpily got into the passenger seat.

"It's pretty…uh out here I mean," Mel said, trying to make conversation. "Sure is," Spaulding said, now dressed in normal clothes, his clown makeup was fading, and you could start to see his normal face, which made Melody kind of happy; The whole clown getup was a little child molester like.

"So uh… how many people live in your family?" Hannah said, also trying not to make the car ride awkward. He pouted his lip and thought for a minute, "Well my beautiful daughter baby's there, she's something, I'm sure she'll love you", he mentioned to Melody," Mel could see Dana getting Jealous, although she was in a relationship she was always jealous of Melody when she had a potential to date an attractive girl or guy. I mean not evening knowing she was attractive, she could be ugly, all daddy's say there girls are beautiful, Dana felt better. " Their's ma sugar mama, Gloria, but y'all can call her mama Firefly," He laughed to himself, "Their's Mama's other boy's Rufus Jr, but y'all's can call him RJ, and Tiny" "Oh yea and I forgot happy boy, and there's that little shit Otis, but y'all probably won't see much of him" "Why not?" Dana asked eagerly.

"He'll be workin," He said simply, Melody saw his lips curl into a evil grin, but just brushed it off.

Soon the Bunch arrived and a driveway, and made a left turn into the long unpaved driveway to the firefly house. When they got there, there faces were full of mixed expressions; Disgust, awe, and an anxious feeling, something like dread.

"Well folks, we're here," Spaulding climbed out of the truck and opened the back so the girls could get out. Melody walked up to the large farm house in wonder. It was so strange looking; it looked run down, but was full of life at the same time. All over the yard, were farm animal's, abandoned lawn chairs and empty beer bottle's. As Mel got closer to the front of the house, she noticed it looked like it had been clashed with every holiday decoration that you could find at party city.

Hanging from the gutters were multiple Christmas light's and an occasional bottle. All over the walls and windows were drawings that looked like they were made by a five year old, hung up all over the place. Most of them were Halloween themed, but there was a few Clovers and Hearts Laying around. The most strange thing to Melody was, all the dismembered doll's hung on the side of the rainbow glassed door. It gave her a feeling of anticipation.

Another figure was beside her, it was Vicky. "Hey," she said, being more quite that usual. "What's wrong?" Melody asked. She knew something was wrong usually Vicky had a very goofy way about her, and right now, she seemed to serious.

"Uh nothing…" She answered. "I don't know really, just I have a bad feeling about this whole idea," she said. That was weird because Mel thought it was fine. "Oh," Melody said in response to Vicky's unexpected answer. "Yea, I guess," she muttered trying to make Vicky feel more safe.

Suddenly a beautiful blond women in an unusual get up walked on to the porch. She looked at the two. "Who the fuck are you?" She asked, looking confused. She wasn't angry, so they assumed that her dialoged was normal for her.

Melody felt her heart clench, something about this girl made her very happy. "Oh Hey, " she said. "Captain Spaulding invited us to dinner." She said calmly. Vicky was Pale. "Daddy's here?" she said happily. Her face glowed, and Melody was intrigued. "He's your dad?" Vicky said obviously not seeing the resemblance. "Uh-huh," She said happily and ran off the porch and into the Clowns arm's the rest of the girls were walking to the front door.

"Mel, What the hell did you get us into?" Hannah asked. Melody looked confused. "Whatda mean?" She asked she really didn't know what was going on. "I mean this place, are you sure we made the right decision?" She asked. "Yea, maybe I should call my mom," Colleen interrupted, "no…guys, it's fine, look at his daughter," They all looked over to the tall blond beauty. "Does she look like a crepper," "No," she answered for them. "So we're fine Ok?" She said. "Yea, Mely is right," Dana said, just agreeing cause the clowns daughter is hot. "Maybe we should get to know them," Dana said. "Fine with me," said Hannah. She was the type of person to go along with pretty much anything.

Spaulding and his daughter walked up to the porch were the girls were waiting. "We'll gal's, this is my Baby," They all waved and said heys and Hello's. " What's your name?" Dana asked, getting a little to close to her. "Y'all can call me Baby," she said and flashed her pearly white smile. "Well who's Hungry?" Spaulding said after the introductions were through.

Some of the girls smiled, and they walked into the farm house.

BREANNAHELLOWAZHERE

Ok sorry if it was short , but more to be coming :D

Please Review and don't be too mean. :P


End file.
